Band Kids
by funsizepotato
Summary: Max is forced to move away from California suddenly to a small town in Minnesota, leaving her precious friends. Will she be able to survive a new High School? FAX eventually. No wings. Also they are in band...T because i am paranoid.
1. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Heyy everybody! I decided to post the MR Fanfic that I have been writing for a while. The more reviews I get, the faster I update **

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

Max POV

"Really, Mom? NOW? Exactly how long have you known about this?" I asked angrily.

"Um, for about a week, sweetie, "she replied softly.

"Huh. This means that you had enough time to actually say goodbye to your friends. Guess who doesn't get to say goodbye face-to-face with any of her friends? That's right, moi!"

"I'm sorry, Max, but this is what I need to do. People are coming in just to see me. This means that their top vet is not doing surgery, but signing autographs. We have to go somewhere more… remote."

"Yeah, right on the border of Wisconsin and Minnesota. Great place. Nothing to do up there but fish or have a farm up there." I said, sarcasm lacing my tone.

"Lindstrom is a fine place-"

"Filled with old people." I interrupted.

"Actually, Max, there is a high school there with a band and a marching band. "

"It won't be the same without Mr. B., or Sam, or Luke. Or the twins. Or-"

"Alright! I get it, it won't be the same. But you need to suck it up and make do with that director and those band members." Mom exploded. This showed that she was extremely upset about moving. She almost never explodes. Although, I was also upset. I needed to get back at her.

"Just like you have to suck it up and deal with you new boss and co-workers, right?" I asked innocently

"Yes, Max, thanks for under-"

"WRONG! The band is my family. You are telling me to leave my mental family! Your co-workers obviously are not family, because they are booting you out!" I yelled, interrupting her.

My mom gave up, and gloomily started packing up the dishes into boxes. Our furniture was already gone, as were the pictures and other stuff. The house looked so…empty.

The moving van outside honked at us, telling us to hurry up.

Five minutes later, we were looking back at our old home, watching it slowly sink farther away until it was just a speck on the landscape. The city behind it glowed as life went on without us there, the old friends also shrinking into the distance.

It was going to be a long drive to Minnesota.

**A/N please review…I promise the next one will be longer : )**


	2. Moving In

**A/N Hiya! I'm back with a longer chapter :3 Thank you to those who reviewed, it means sooo much to me when people do that, believe it or not….**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. **

**Also, I am pretty much describing where I live ;) **

Chapter 2: Moving In

Max POV

Lindstrom is so little…It's just a little speck on the map. They had a nice water tower, though. It was a tea kettle with lace underneath it. It fit into the vintage-looking town.

The Chisago City water tower, however….THAT was interesting. It had a big lump on the side of it…like a tumor!

Apparently, we technically lived in Chisago, although if you cross to the other side of the road, you were in Lindstrom.

"We are home!" Mom shouted, pulling into the driveway with the moving van close behind. The house looked nice, with a big yard and a small pond in the front, as well as a run-off lake behind the house.

"Great…" I muttered, already missing my friends. If I was at home right now, I would be practicing my alto saxophone, but the poor thing was sitting in the car, cold and lifeless.

I followed my mom into the house. It had a living room with a big window for one wall, and a ceiling that slanted from both sides upward, with the highest point in the middle. In the foyer was a chandelier with sparkly crystals and light bulbs that were flaking out. There were also stairs to the bedrooms upstairs and the master bathroom.

The kitchen had no door. There wasn't even hinges for where a door would be. Other than that small fact, it was a normal kitchen, with a pantry, cabinets, a fridge, stove, sink, and other stuff…

I ventured downstairs to explore more. Down there, there were two rooms and a laundry room, and what looked like an office. I went into the room farthest down the hall and instantly claimed it as my own. There were green tiles, and there was a shelf all the way along two of the walls for storing books and music and other things. The window let some light in, but not enough to blind you. The best part was the ceiling. It was made of wood, like the floor in the living room was like. Perfect for staring at when I couldn't sleep.

"Do you like it?"

I didn't answer. It was a nice house, but home was better. Home was where my heart was, and my heart longed for my friends, and my band. Mom waited for a while for a response, but eventually left to start unpacking. Tomorrow was Friday, and I would be starting school on Monday.

I started hunting down my dresser and bed so I could arrange everything in my room.

About an hour later, I had my bed and dresser placed along the walls. I had already arranged my books in order of genre across from my bed so they would be the first thing I saw in the morning.

"Hey, sweetie, come on down, we have to get dinner sometime soon. Do you want McDonalds or a small diner's food for dinner?"

"Small town diner" I responded. They generally have some decent food, especially compared to McDonalds.

We found a restaurant just off of the main highway. It's called Catchers, and serves you a ton of really good food. Their spaghetti was delicious.

When we went to pay, the lady at the register asked us if we were going to the basketball game.

"What basketball game?" I asked.

"We are playing North Branch. The band will be there-"

"Yes I am going!" I exclaimed. Band…

"Where is it?" my mom asked, glancing at me.

"It is in the new gym of the high school, next to the church." She replied.

"Thanks!" I said as I walked out of the door.

~BBBBAAAANNNNNDDDDD~

**A/N so this one was longer as promised. Please review! I will love you for life. I was very surprised to see all of the wonderful feedback that I got! Thank youz! *hands out a virtual cookie to all those who reviewed* see what happens when you review : )**

**This one was dedicated to: **

**Amandos**

**puckabrina-FAXfan**

**TrencherForLife 231**

**THANKS for reviewing again. **


	3. Pep Band

**A/N: Hello again guys! Once again, I love you all for reviewing…anyways…here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 3: Pep Band

Max POV (Yet again…)

"Mooomm. I wanna go to the basketball game. Please?" I begged. Why wouldn't I beg? The band would be there!

"Why do you want to go?"

"…Because…I can meet some classmates before school on Monday. "

"Okay. I will drop you off at 6, and you have to call me when you are ready to be picked up. No rides from any new friends."

"I understand, Mom."

"Also, here's $20 for admission and food. I want all of the change you happen to have left over."

"Yay, thank you Mom!" I shouted, hugging her.

When 5:30 came, I jumped in the car, secretly hiding my saxophone in the back.

15 minutes later, Mom got in the car with directions. I fiddled with the radio, trying to find a good station. I eventually landed on 91.9, a good rock station that played only bands that didn't swear on it.

When we got there, I say people walking in with instrument cases of various sizes. I notice at least two trombones, a flute, a few trumpets, and more than one saxophone, including a tenor. I even saw somebody carrying in a tuba!

"Thanks, Mom! Love you!" I shouted as I pulled my alto out of the backseat.

"Wha-"I slammed the door cutting her off, then ran inside.

Once I was in, I followed the steady stream of kids toward the band room. I have a habit of examining the areas around me, and I immediately saw that the band room was in the part of the school where it looks like the creative kids would hang out. Also, as I was walking, I noticed that in the hallway, there were marks on the ceiling, which probably meant that the marching band also had a colorguard, or flaggers.

As soon as I stepped in, I felt like I had stepped into chaos. The drummers were loud like always, while the flutes trilled, clarinets squeaked trying to get to the high notes, trombones blared, trumpets tried their hardest to get their rhythms worked out (and failed), and the saxophones were trying their hardest to talk to each other over the general loudness going on in the room.

Taking a deep breath, I started asking toward one of the other saxophones who was actually practicing. She looked like a quiet girl, but played pretty amazingly, and with power, as if she was used to playing a bigger instrument.

"Hey…I'm new here… Where's the director? " I asked.

"Blanderson? He's…" the girl trailed off, scanning the room looking for him. "Oh! He's over there talking to Deanna again." she answered, pointing to a girl with glasses who was holing a flute, fingering a trill. The guy beside her was wearing a bland green shirt, with khaki slacks. Sigh…Another boring director. Or bland, considering his name.

He looked over and spotted me. He patted the girl's shoulder, and shuffled over to me, avoiding the seemingly random chairs, stands, cases, and drums.

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly.

"Um…I'm Max. I'm new here, and play alto. I heard that there was a basketball game today, and that the band would be playing there. I was wondering if I could possibly play tonight? I brought my saxophone and lyre with me." I said, motioning to my case.

"I suppose…you can sit wherever in the stands, and you get in for free. But you have to be ready to play within a split second of me telling you to be ready to play. Also, when you play, you must be in the same section as the band. "

"Okay!"I exclaimed. I get to play at a basketball game…*insert flowery aura here*

**A/N: I'm so sorry for making you all wait for so long! Once again, thank you all for reviewing! It makes me happy to know that so many people like the story! I will try to update soon, but I have a lot going on with finals and such. Not to mention marching band…I promise the next chapter will have the rest of the flock.**


End file.
